A Broken Pirate
by DiamondWaters
Summary: When a star pirate in Vaas camp goes with her husband on a job, her husband is killed. The job was ordered by Hoyt Volker, who wanted to meet anyone who survived the job. Only it becomes complicated to grieve for her late husband when shes falling in love again, and with Hoyt. Hoyt also falling in love with the widow. But if Vaas finds out, He wont be happy.
1. Chapter 1

Diamond was the star pirate at Vaas' Camps. Nobody messed with her, knowing they might be shot in the face by her husband. Stefan was in fact one of the most vicious pirates you could get, never thinking twice about shooting anyone who touches Diamond.

Diamond had long, black, curly hair that reached down to her lower back, with lusty, white skin. Stefan was rough and very muscular, other pirates thought he used steroids. Even Vaas didn't want any part of him. He had brown spikey hair with handsome features. Vaas and Stefan never got along because Vaas liked Diamond, but could never have her.

"You rang, Vaas." Diamond entered into Vaas' room in his compound fearing it was a "hit and run" attempt, that's what all the pirates call an affair.

"Yes, sit down." She did, still unable to decrypt his face. "I need you and Stefan to go take care of something." Diamond looked at him with confusion.

"You never send us together. Why now." Vaas then glared back and was trying not to yell. "Because I fucking said so that's why." Diamond looked back almost with a chuckle. "Doesn't take much to set you off, does it?"

"It's very important, and needs to be handled by professionals, not just any old pirate." Vaas said sternly. "Alright, what is the mission then?" Vaas cooled down a bit before telling her. "It's an assassination. The poachers are giving us trouble and I need you to handle it." Diamond shook her head got up and left the room still a little confused why she need Stefan.

Diamond snuck up behind Stefan who was sleeping and landed a kiss on him. Stefan jumped at first then landed a kiss back.

"Hi, baby. What's goin' on?" She got off of him and stood to her feet. "Vaas needs us to kill the poachers." Stefan, like Diamond gave to Vaas, gave a confused look.

"Together?" Diamond nodded. Stefan got up and got dressed, holding hands; they went to the weapons shed.

"I'd say two snipers with power scopes should do it." Stefan took out two handguns and handed one to Diamond. "Take it, for insurance." Diamond took the gun and placed it in her waist."Alright then. Let's go."

It didn't take long before Stefan tracked the poachers to an old cave in the jungle. It was the perfect place to spot animals and pirates, killing either one on sight. Stefan broke silence but wasn't loud enough for the pirates to hear.

"The snipers are useless." Diamond pulled out the handgun. Stefan went first to make sure an easy entry for his wife. Stefan counted down from three and then on one, Stefan pulled the pin on a flashbang and threw it into the cave. The explosion was deafening but the poachers would have gotten the worst of it, if they were actually there.

Stephen went in to kill the first poacher only to find that they were not there. Diamond went in and examined the map inside to see where they might have gone but found nothing. She turned to tell Stefan. "Need you to track em' from here."

"O-" He was cut short, everything started to go in slow motion as Diamond felt the spray of her husbands blood on her face. The poachers had stabbed him from behind in the heart.

"NOOO!" Diamond took the hand gun and took out poacher #1. The other poachers rushed in as they couldn't see Diamond in the dark cave, and she knew it. She snuck up and stabbed the Second poacher in the back with her knife. Then taking the knife off of his hip and threw it right at the third poachers head.

Diamond rush over to her husband, she held him with tears rushing out of her eyes. Stefan took all his strength to wipe away the tears, giving her his last wish.

"B-Be happy. F-f-forget me. L-love again." This caused Diamond to cry even harder, unable to control it. "I Can't!" Stefan went to speak again but was gasping for air.

"P-PLEASE! No Tears, N-no S-a-adness." Diamond gave in and nodded. "I-Ill Try."

With that Stefan gave his last breath with his final words. "I Lo-ove you." Diamond began to ball again, sitting next to her husband's body, life-less. She must have sat there for hours, holding him there, until her phone rang. Hesitant to pick it up, she took her time reaching for it and hoped it would stop by the time she put it up to her head. It didn't and she answered trying to sound normal.

"Hello." It was hard not to cry, but she did.

"Where the fuck are you, did you take care of the poachers yet. It usually doesn't take you this long to finish a job." Vaas stated.

"I'm coming back now." Vaas noticed something wrong in her voice

"Why do you sound weird?"

"I'll be back soon." She hung up before giving Vaas a chance to speak again.

She found a car and put Stefan's body in it and drove back to the compound. The guards at the compound were shocked and immediately let her in and she drove to Vaas doorstep to drop off Stefan's body. Vaas opened his door as Diamond stood over Stefan's corpse.

"They snuck up on us but I still was able to take care of them."

Vaas stood there almost emotionless, but with Vaas that's never the case, Stefan and Vaas hated each other and Vaas always wanted her. He was probably enjoying this. Diamond turned around and walked away.

"Hey, where do you think your going, Chica? This was an order from Hoyt and he wanted to see the first person who took out the bastards."

"Sure."

Hoyt was on a job for a week so Diamond had some time to grieve her late husband even though he asked her not. While visiting where he was buried, Vaas snuck up behind her.

"Hey, Chica?" he was trying to sound like he cared. "Hoyt is ready to see you now." She turned around and gave Vaas a bit of a glare. "O.K. Let's go."

After saying goodbye she and Vaas went to the airstrip to take a ride to Hoyt's island. They landed and took a jeep from the helicopter to the compound. Hoyt's privateers were better funded than the pirates and it kinda made Diamond angry, thinking that if Stefan had that armor, he might still be alive. Then she knew she was just looking to blame someone. Second stage of grief or something, but she knew Hoyt was not the man to blame.

They entered the compound where Hoyt's office was on the second floor. Diamond heard rumors about Hoyt, but she had never actually seen him and she was nervous to meet him after hearing all the pirates talk about how vicious, relentless and cold-hearted he is. Vaas almost had to drag her up the stairs.

"You don't keep Hoyt waiting, Hermana." Diamond quickened her pace and waited outside to wooden double doors, waiting for Vaas to knock instead of her and he did.

"Come in." A hard South African accent said.

Vaas opened the doors to a man turned away from the doors in his leather chair, holding a cigar in his hand. Vaas spoke first before Diamond could say anything.

"This is the pirate that took out the poachers."

Diamond looked at him with a glare. Vaas seemed confused. "What?" He mouthed to her so Hoyt couldn't hear. Then the man turned around and placed the cigar on the table in a crystal ashtray. Hoyt gave her a look of confusion.

"You're a girl? Vaas didn't tell me that." He shot a Piercing look through Vaas made him almost submit. This made Diamond even more nervous, seeing Vaas' Reaction to Hoyt.

"Leave." Hoyt said to Vaas, He nodded to Hoyt and left the room, closing the doors behind him.

"So what is your name, pirate?" Hoyt still hadn't really made eye contact with Diamond, She was unsure why.

"Diamond, sir" She said looking directly at Hoyt, almost as if she were challenging him to make eye contact. While doing this realising how handsome Hoyt actually was for his age. Hoyt raised both eyebrows and noticed she was challenging him, so he stared right back with a small grin.

"Sit and have a drink, Diamond." His voice almost in a playful tone, which none of the pirates ever spoke of. Why was he acting this way for such a vicious man?

"I must say, the name suites you, and the fact _**you **_are a _**pirate**_ is disgusting to me." Diamond gave a small grind as Hoyt poured two glasses of Scotch and handed one to Diamond. As she reached for the drink, he noticed the wedding band on her finger. After that his mood changed.

"So you're married" His voice was stern and his tone no longer playful. Diamond downed the Scotch as soon as Hoyt asked, and her face saddened.

"No. it apears Vaas didn't tell you a lot of things." Hoyts face went into a bit of an angry state.

"apparently he didn't. Why don't you fill me in?"

"Can I have another?" Diamond asked her voice cracking. Hoyt poured her another and was confused.

"It wasn't just me that went to kill the poachers. My husband went with me as well, he was a master tracker." Hoyt sat there intrigued. "We tracked them to a cave; we went in only to find nothing, until I turned around." Diamond drank the glass of Scotch. Tears beginning to form as Hoyt grew angry, not so much for her emotions being show, but for reasons he didn't know. "I turned around to him impaled by a knife." Hoyt knew she would ask, so he poured another drink for her.

"It appears you loved him very much." Hoyt said with compassion, which confused Diamond.

"I've heard so many stories of how much of a vicious killer you are, yet I only see that you care."

Hoyt gave her a chuckle as he got up from his desk. He went around sitting in front of Diamond.

"I'm not all bad." He assured her with a smile. She was unsure that so close to her husbands death, that falling in love was a good idea. Even though he told her to, but Hoyt? "A vicious killer? My boss?" She started thinking.

"I am sorry for your pain, but we all lose people. In your case some closer to others, but its business. I'm sure you know that." Hoyt said in a comforting manner and she did know.

"Yes, sir." What was happening? She thought to herself. "Was he being sweet just to get in my pants? No, he just takes what he wants but he doesn't seem like the boyfriend type." All these thought running in her head, unable to make sense. Hoyt cocked his head to one side with the faintest of smiles.

"You don't like the order of the cards in the deck, so shuffle the deck. Move on, it's the only thing you can do now." Hoyt said, almost fishing for an affectionate answer. Diamond put her head down and started to cry a little, as she did Hoyt put his hand on her shoulder, pulled her up, and kissed her. After all, this was Hoyt. He doesn't like to play games, he takes. Diamond unsure of what to do pulled away, Hoyt didn't like it but responded well.

"I don't know, I-It's just…I am confused. I don't know what to do." Hoyt smiled again, pulling her closer. "Kiss back." As he leaned in again Diamond beat him to it and kissed him back. It was very passionate, not just a "one time only" kiss.

"Why me, what do you think I can give you that no other girl on this island can?" Hoyt looked at her, swiping her hair out of her face and behind her ears. Quickly and lovingly he said.

"Love." Diamond looked at him confused. "I've been alone for 40 years, Sorry for aging myself, but it's true. No matter how vicious of a killer I am, a man can only take so much. A lot of it is just an act. I am not angry from being psychotic, it's because I'm alone." Hoyt said with much emotion. "But if I let anybody know im weak. They kill me. So I put up a front." Diamond hugged him, and Hoyt hugged back kissing her forehead. "I picked you because of your fearlessness; you walked right into this room and stared right at me, as a challenge, right?

"Yes, you weren't even looking at me, so I made you." She said with a smile.

"Nobody would dare to do that. In that I saw….I actually can't tell you what I saw. I just felt it. I looked at you differently; I don't want to say it. Don't make me." Hoyt said with a uncomfterble tone.

"I get it." Diamond said feeling safe and sane, for the first time since Stefan's death. Right then, there was a knock on the door. Diamond and Hoyt quickly left each others arms as Vaas walked in.

"Since when do we come in without permission?" Hoyt put up his angry camouflage again. Vaas backed down immediately and started backing out.

"No, your already in here, what do you want?"


	2. Chapter 2 : A Broken Heart

"It's about badtown. One of our insiders say there is a man named Willis Huntley with the CIA undercover down there."

Hoyt was back behind his desk now with an angered look on his face. He sighed and then waved Vaas out of his office.

"Boss?" Vaas said confused, wondering if he waved me out or him.

"I said go, Vaas!" Hoyt was pissed and Diamond didn't know what to do. So she stood her ground until Hoyt said otherwise and Vaas left with suspicion, she could tell.

"You hear that, fucking spies? Really?" he was very stern with her, "all work and no play" stern. Diamond knew Hoyt had changed; she didn't like it either and found herself wanting to make him and only him happy.

"I'll take care of him for you." She said and Hoyt turned to face her.

"How?"

"He has no idea who I am. I could get in there easily and take him out. Nobody would know who did it." She was very confident and very persistent, but she didn't need to be. Hoyt agreed and gave her one last kiss before she went.

"Office romances never end well." She told Hoyt.

"We'll see." Hoyt said in a mocking tone.

Diamond walked out of the office closing the doors behind her, she turned around to Vaas standing in her face and he made her jump a little.

"What the fuck was that." Vaas said his face red with anger.

"What was what, Vaas?"

"He told me to fuck off, but no you? I'm way more important than you in this situation."

Diamond smiled and tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"I own you, never forget that." He threatened.

"And Hoyt owns you. Never forget THAT."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Diamond whipped her arm to get him to let go, and he did. She walked out of the compound and towards the nearest jeep; she went up to a privateer and asked for a ride to badtown.

"What makes you think I take orders from you?"

She looked up and saw Hoyt staring at her with a smile in his window.

"You may not take orders from me but how about Hoyt?"

Diamond pointed to the window, Hoyt knew what was going on and he looked at the privateer and gave him the order. The privateer started the jeep and started to drive to badtown. She found a dead local and stopped the jeep.

"Why did you stop us?"

"I won't get anywhere undercover dressed as a pirate now will I?"

Diamond put the local's clothes on and continued to drive after applying some perfume. A quarter mile outside of badtown, the privateer dropped her off.

Diamond went to the local bar and ordered a beer, shortly after a man in white came in, somebody who didn't belong. Knowing he must be the undercover agent, she followed him. He went into an old shack close to the outside of town. Diamond followed.

"Who are you?" A voice said, sounding like it came from under her.

"Ill blow this place to high hell, now I ask again, who are you?"

"My name is Diamond." She said without fear.

"Why are you here?" He said, still serious.

"I have information on Hoyt Volker."

"Really?" He said skeptical. "Tell me something I don't know then."

"He's got more privateers coming in tomorrow."

Diamond got her knife ready for Huntley as soon as he came out of hiding.

"Why are you coming to me with this…what Hoyt do to you?"

"He set me and my husband up; he killed my husband to get in my pants."

"Usually he rapes the girls he wants. Why are you so special?"

"Everyone was afraid of Stefan, even Hoyt."

Willis came up and patted her on the shoulder. Diamond doing this would hopefully earn the respect of Hoyt's entire privateer roster. She knew Hoyt trusted her, but his privateers obviously didn't.

"Sit, tell me about yourself."

"I was involved with Vaas' Pirates for a while until I met Hoyt. My husband tried to kill Hoyt, stupid, Yes. Vaas said he'd kill Stefan, but never did due to low staff. When he died, I knew I wanted Hoyt's HEAD."

Huntly was very Intrieged, he got up and turned to get some coffee. When he did, Vaas walked in. Diamond took the butt of her knife and knocked huntley out. When she went to kill him, Vaas knocked the knife out of her hands and wouldn't let her kill him. She called the privateer and he drove up to Huntley's shack, Vaas helped lift him to Hoyt's compound.

"Hoyt and I had a plan, and you just ruined it."

"Well if you didn't go behined my back-"

"It doesn't matter how you feel, I was doing it you didn't need to butt in!"

"Listen here, Hermana, I Rule this fucking kingdom, ok. So don't ever go behind my back again."

"Fuck you!"

Vaas smacked Diamond so hard her head hit on of the bars on the truck, causing her to bleed.

They arrived at the compound and put the knocked out Huntley on the ground.

Hoyt came out and looked at him.

"I thought you said nobody would know who took him, and yet you brought him here." He said in a frustrated manor.

"It went south fast." Diamond said, and glared at Vaas.

"Why were you there, Vaas? I didn't ask you to be there."

"I thought Diamond might need some help. I was wrong I guess." He was lying through his teeth, and Hoyt knew it, but restrained from killing his best employee.

"Bring him into a cell. Vaas, you interegate him. Diamond follow me."

Vaas once again is seeing what is happening and quickley stops us.

"Wait." Hoyt turns around putting his hand on the gun on my hip. Diamond can't help but chuckle and tries to cover it up as a cough. " I just want to ask you something after I tie him up."

"Fine." Hoyt says as he and Diamond make their way to his office. After he closes the door the mood settles a bit.

"What the hell were you laughing at?" He looked a Diamond with a loving look. Which she had never seen before.

"I just found it funny that's all."

"Well everyone knew it was a laugh and not a cough, dumbass."

"Well, it was better than a blatent "burst out laughing" moment."

Hoyt the charges toward Diamond and Kisses her, and she was helpless to not kiss back. Vaas, who was very suspicious about what was happening with Hoyt and Diamond, Quietly opened to door and saw Hoyt kissing Diamond.

"I knew it." Vaas said, making Diamond jump.

Hoyt looked like he wanted to burn Vaas alive.

"You have no buisness being here! Get out!" Hoyt said violently.

Hoyt feared for Diamonds life at this point knowing how Psychotic Vaas was, and how he felt for Diamond. She agreed to wear a recording device so Hoyt could be aware of where she was. As Hoyt was listening he heard Vaas call for Diamond and got nervous.

"I've givin you EVERYTHING you have! Why am I never good enough for you! Hmm, I'm talking to you. I own you remember."

"What yourself, Vaas."

"You are not my FUCKING BOSS and neither is Hoyt."

"I think Hoyt would beg to differ."

Vaas punched Diamond, and Hoyt heard it all and immedietly went to Vaas' Compound. It only took him fifteen minutes to get there as he charged through the pirates at Vaas' compound and basically knocked down Vaas' door.

"Oh, look who it is. Your knight in FUCKING SHINING ARMOR!"

"Diamond, get up." Hoyt said holding a gun to Vaas.

"What are you gonna do, Hoyt. Huh, You gonna SHOOT ME!" He walked up to Hoyt and put the gun to his own head. "Go on then, PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER."

"This is OVER! Vaas you're so fucking lucky I need you, or you'd be 6 fucking feet under." Hoyt told Vaas as he lowered his gun. Hoyt and Diamond turned to walk away when a bottle broke behind them and Vaas was hold it to Diamonds Back when he lunged to stab her.


	3. Chapter 3 : Situation Control

Hoyt quickly shot the bottle out of Vaas' hand before he could do damage and then shot Vaas in the the hand.

"Have you fucking lost your mind, Vaas? Hmm? I asked you a question. HAVE YOU FUCKING LOST YOUR MIND?!" He shot Vaas again in the shoulder and stormed out of the compound shooting three more times in the air. Immiedetly the pirates who weren't already paying attention, were.

"This is Diamond." He pulled Diamond closer to him and continued to speak. "Diamond is mine, NOBODY touches her. To anyone who breaks this rule, let me warn you. Your dick WILL be mine, Understood!?" All the pirates shot their guns in the air, indicated they agreed. Hoyt took Diamond back to his compound.

They walked into his office, called off the privateers and closed the doors. Hoyt was still fuming about Vaas and turned to Diamond.

"Sorry about making you sound like property, but that's how those savages think." Diamond was shocked that _**Hoyt **_just said _**sorry.**_Hoyt looked at her shocked face. "What?" Diamond's face went almost emotionless. "Did you just say…_**Sorry?**_" Hoyt immedietly put a smile on his face. "Yeah, I guess I did, you make me stupid." Diamond didn't take it to offence, she found it sweet. "Wow."

Hoyt took Diamonds hand and brought her to his bedroom. "You know what? We haven't actually slept together." Hoyt said. "Did we want to?" Diamond asked. "It's usually the first things couples do, on _**this**_ island anyway." As he said that, he went in for a kiss, once their lips touched, there was no going back. Diamond undid his belt buckle and pants while he took off her grey, beat up tank top.


	4. Chapter 4 : Inside and Out (Warning:Sex)

Hoyt lifted her and put her gently on his bed, kissing her neck slowly. Diamond continued to undo the buttons on his dark red, silk shirt and rolled him over onto his back laying on top of him while kissing him gently.

"Sex is never like this with me." Hoyt said quietly. "You never had a willing participant. Which, by the way, Ew." Hoyt chuckled. He unclipped her bra and took it off. Diamond kissed him again and the both sat up while she took off his blazer and shirt. Diamond was impressed with Hoyt's body.

"Why hello there six pack and man 'V'." Hoyt looked at her then his body and back at her. "What?" Diamond started kissing his body and could feel Hoyt getting aroused. "I just never expected somebody at your age to have a body like this." Hoyt gave a sarcastic sad face. "I worked hard on it." Diamond figured foreplay was over and and took off his pants and boxer briefs.

Sitting up again, Hoyt started to thrust gently, Diamond was letting out little moans everytime he did and he started kissing her neck again. She put her head back as he started to thrust more and more, unable to control herself she lied on her back; giving Hoyt full control. He took that and continued to thrust faster, Hoyt's moans could probably be heard through out the whole compound, but he didn't care. Then he rolled over on his back giving Diamond control, as a challenge, just like when she stared him down when they first met. Diamond took the challenge and started out fast, Hoyt wasn't expecting it as he let out a loud moan and started to work with Diamond.

"Hey, it's my turn." Diamond said. "Alright, show me what you got." Hoyt said mockingly. Diamond took her hands and placed them on his, pulling them above his head as she kissed him. When Hoyt tried to free his hands, she wouldn't let him. She was holding him down, but he overpowered her and put her on her back again.

"You think your skinny little self can hold me down." Hoyt said while thrusting into her. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead while she started to work with him. "Why don't we just work together?" Hoyt suggested, as Diamond shook her head. Hoyt's moans came out quiet and were almost as if he was out of breath, but he grew faster. Finally he let out one more moan before he came. Diamond fell to his side and layed on his chest.

"I might actually get some sleep tonight." Hoyt said still breathing heavy with Diamond laying on him and his arm around her shoulders, like a hug. "Why you usually can't sleep? Huh, wonder why?" Hoyt heard the sarcasim in her tone. "What's that supposed to mean?" Diamond turned her head to meet Hoyt's eyes. "I just mean that all this death, drugs and mayhem can't be good for you. You need a break." Hoyt looked at her with loving eyes. "If it isn't me then who? I'm not going on any vacation without you." Diamond smiled at his sweetness then frowned at her idea. "Well." Hoyt immedietly knew what she was gonna say.

"No! He is never gonna be in charge of anything other than those savage pirates, ever again." Hoyt got up and put his pants on and Diamond did the same followed by her shirt. Hoyt stayed shirtless, which she didn't mind. "Hoyt, please lie back down, It was a stupid idea." Hoyt looked at her with anger, but it wasn't directed towards her. "He thinks he can kill you, and it won't have consequences?" Hoyt slammed the desk in the bedroom. "Well he is wrong!" He took a gun out of the drawer and loaded it. Diamond jumped over the bed, wrapper her arms around Hoyt and kissed his shoulder. Hoyt immedietly put the gun down; he turned around and hugged her as tight as he could.

"I'll be back." Diamond knew what he was about to do. "Please, Hoyt. Stay here with me, if you go there, Vaas probably has his pirates ready to shoot you on sight. I won't go through this again, I CAN'T!" Diamond started to cry in her hands. Hoyt looked at her sorrow and worry unsure of what to do. "Alright, I won't do anything stupid. Come here." He guided her to the bed as they settled in for the night.


	5. Chapter 5 : A worried Hoyt

It was six in the morning when Diamond woke up out of breath and with the sweats. She jolted up out of bed and woke up out of her nightmare.

"Stefan!" Diamond yelled, but not loud enough to wake up Hoyt. Diamond put her hand over her eyes, hopefully to stop them from crying. It was no good, her eyes started to pour out tears. Soon her nose became stuffy and runny, so she jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Her jolting out of bed was what Hoyt woke up to, and he grew very concerned about Diamond. He got out of bed and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Diamond?" Hoyt felt unconfterble calling her "honey" or "sweetie" because it just wasn't his nature.

"I'm fine, Hoyt. Please just go away." Hoyt could here the sadness in her voice as he said anything to get in to confort her.

"Well, I have to pee. Can I at least come in to do that?" It was a lie of course, but only a white lie. Soon Diamond unlocked the door but told Hoyt to wait, not long after, the shower turned on. Hoyt walked in and started to undress to join her in the shower. He completely undressed and quietly opend the curtain to jump in.

Once he was in, He wrapped himself around her and wouldn't let go. It made Diamond jump a bit, but she didn't resist or tell him to get out. Even if she asked, he probably would ignore her.

"I'm not the only one here that needs a vacation apparently." Hoyt told her still hugging her. "I don't know what I would do without you, Hoyt. Honestly, I-I think I would've killed myself." Hoyt squeezed her tighter after saying that and just thinking about what she just told him made him upset. "NEVER say that again." Hoyt said in a very angry tone but Diamond didn't fear his tone, it just showed her how much he loved her.

Shortly after jumping in, Diamond and Hoyt got out of the shower and got dressed for the day. After drying off completely Hoyt went back into his office and waited for Diamond. Shortly after he walked in, so did she, Hoyt gave her money for taking care of the poachers, so she went out and got new clothes. She came in to Hoyt's office in brand new cargo pants and a cherry red dress shirt. Hoyt got up and complemented her on her new apearence.

"You look beautiful." Diamond raised one eyebrow and walked towards him to speak. "You've obviously never seen a woman dress outside this island." Hoyt shrugged his shoulders. "Until I do, you're very beautiful." He leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips. Diamond noticed a VERY LARGE decrease in violent activity.

"I'm making you to weak." Diamond said concerned. "What?" Hoyt was confused to why it was a bad thing. "Remember, if they see you as weak, who knows what they'll try?" Hoyt once again swiped Diamonds hair behind her ears. "If anyone tries, I'll kill them. I can't put it off any longer." Diamond smiles but it was half assed with worry. Out of nowhere three gunshots exploded through the compound, it was Vaas.

"Come here." Hoyt stuck out his hand to hold on to Diamonds and carried his pistol in the other. Diamond was very scared not knowing how this will end. They rushed down the stairs from his office and heard Vaas calling for them.

"Hoyt, bring your whore. I wanna talk." This made hoyt furious; he cocked his pistle and turned off the saftey. Vaas was drunk as hell, no way he would do this sober. As Hoyt and Diamond exited the compound, the privateers had no idea that Diamond and Hoyt were together and just stared at them holding hands. Hoyt pointed the gun at Vaas' head and almost pulled the trigger, till Diamond stepped in and stopped him.

"Stop it, both of you! Vaas you wanna talk? Let's talk." Diamond pointed to Hoyt's office as Vaas stumbled in. Hoyt giving her a glare, but knew why she had stopped him and he cooled down. Hoyt slammed the doors to his office and sat in his chair as Vaas stood up. There was an Erie silence that filled the room, but you could still tell what was going on in both of their heads. Diamond was first to break the silence.

"Vaas? You made quite a show for talking, and now you're silent. "Shut up, Puta." Hoyt once again raised his gun to Vaas' head. "Hoyt, if you're gonna pull the trigger, THAN FUCKING DO IT!" Diamond picked up a glass from Hoyt's liquer drawer and trew it at the wall.

"Vaas, if you don't want to really talk about this, THAN GET THE FUCK OUT!" Vaas looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. "I always tried, ya know. Every fucking time I tried to get close to you, you ran and never looked back. Why was I never good enough?" Diamond looked at him with satisfaction. "See that's a start." Hoyt lowered his gun and put it on the desk as he sat down to light a cigar."

"Vaas, the reason why I never let you close was because I was never attracted to you. You're attempts as well, not the ways to sweep a girl off her feet." Hoyt looked on with an amused expression on his face. "Mass murder doesn't usually go well with women." Vaas looked at her this time with a glare.

"Hoyt's a fucking killer! He loves it as much as I do." He then looked at Hoyt, who was actually in agreement with him. Hoyt then broke his silence.

"Yes, but never for her. I kill because I have to, not because I love it. I may enjoy it from time to time, yes but-" Vaas cut him off.

"Oh, that's a load of bullshit!" Vaas lost it at that moment pulling out his gun and pointing it at Hoyt. Diamond went into action and knocked out Vaas with the butt of her knife.


	6. Chapter 6 : Overwhelming Choices

**Ill be bringing in Jason Brody soon. **

"Well, that went well." Hoyt said holding his hand on his hip and his gun in the other. "What do we do with him? You were right last night, this is probably gonna get very ugly between my privateers and his pirates." Diamond looked at Vaas and noticed a letter in his pocket. She took it out and read it; it was a wanted dead notice.

"Jesus." Diamond said placing her hand on her forehead and looking at Hoyt. He took the paper from her hand, opened it up and read it.

"Wanted dead, Hoyt Volker… For fucking treason! Really?" Hoyt pointed his gun at Vaas again, and once again, Diamond steeped in front of him. "Diamond, get out-of-the-way!"

"He is high as fuck, Hoyt. Just give me 10 minutes with him when he wakes up." Hoyt ignored her still holding the gun to his head.

"He is plotting to kill me, if I don't do this now, its fucking open season on me. Now get out-of-the-way, don't make me force you." Diamond got out of his way and got behind him. Hoyt was losing it, the stress of all the drugs and this Jason Brody kid who was ruining everything and now Vaas, Hoyt was slowly losing his mind even more than he already had. Not even Diamond could control him.

"I'm sorry Hoyt." He heard Diamond say from behind him when a sharp pain hit him from behind, before he passed out. Falling to the floor and dropping his gun. Diamond called in two privateers to help tie both of them up, but they refused due to fear of Hoyt killing them for it.

"Just help me. You won't be mentioned." Diamond said, suddenly feeling the confidence of a leader. The privateer's hoisted both Vaas and Hoyt into chairs and tied them up. Diamond then followed the two privateers' out and got the attention of the rest of them.

"Listen up; Vaas has basically declared war on Hoyt tonight. So any pirates you see acting aggressively, you shoot them. Hopefully I can get both men to come to their senses with out too much bloodshed of allies. You got it!?" And just like that, Diamond had become the leader of the Privateers and they shot their weapons in the air and cheered. Diamond went back inside to see if the two men had awakened. She walked in and found Vaas half awake.

"Wake up, boys." Diamond smacked both of them. "I said… Wake up. C'mon you can do it." Hoyt started to wake up but before he was completely awake, Diamond laid a kiss on his forehead. "Sorry about the pain, honey." A loud "Ugh" came from Vaas and Hoyt woke up and immediately shot a glare through Diamond.

"What the fuck!" Hoyt yelled as he tried to free his hands. "Babe, Why the fuck did you tie me up." Diamond got down on one knee and picked up the gun on the floor. "What are you doing?" Hoyt asked concerned.

"Damage control. Hoyt, you can't kill Vaas. We need him for the slave ring. You already deal with way to much; you're losing your mind. So much so, you've started doing your own drugs. Yes, I know about the cocaine." She looked at Vaas and pointed the gun at him. "You need to stop this, I know you were high and I'm hoping you've come to your senses about all of this. Any pirate who dares to take out Hoyt won't make it back. I really don't want to have to shoot you."

"You wouldn't dare to try." Vaas said as he spat at her feet. "No, I won't stop." Diamond raised the gun to him.

"Really? Try me." Diamond then lowered the gun to his dick with Hoyt laughing a little next to him.

"She'll do it, Vaas. The reason I love her so much is she is fearless." He said with a chuckle in his voice. Then looked down and his smile faded noticing he said he _loved _her and Diamond locked onto his eyes noticing he said it as well. Vaas also noticed and filled with rage as he noticed the knife in his pocket and started to cut free. Hoyt and Diamonds eyes still fixed on each other.

"I love you?" Hoyt shocked he could say it. Diamond put a smile on her face and repeated the words back to Hoyt.

"I love you." Diamond said and almost in tears. Vaas had cut free and knocked the gun out of her hand and knocked her out.

"Well, looks like the love of your life is knocked out cold and you get to watch me FUCK HER.!" Hoyt's blood turned to venom as he tried desperately to free himself. Vaas ripped off Diamonds pants and undid his.

"VAAS, I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DO THIS? I WILL KILL YOU!" Hoyt bellowed across the room and set the privateers on alert. They kicked down the door and knocked Vaas into oblivion. Hoyt sighed in relief and told the privateers to untie him, but they refused.

"Excuse me? You're telling _**ME **_no!" Hoyt started to get fired up again.

"Well, sir." The privateer said looking at Diamond. "She told us she would kill us if we untied you without permission and then killed Paxton in front of us. So we're afraid of everyone at this point." Hoyt cooled down and actually laughed.

"Ha, really? Well, untie me. You'll be fine, unless you don't." The privateer groaned and untied Hoyt. "Thank you."

"Yeah." The privateer said depressed, afraid Diamond would shoot him.

Hoyt immediately went over to Diamond and pulled her pants back up. He put his hands on her face, she was out cold. Hoyt took off his jacket and put it under her head as a pillow. She woke up and immediately sat up.

"Easy, easy. Vaas knocked you out, thought he put you in a coma." Then he turned his attention to Vaas. He pulled the gun up off the floor and Diamond spoke up.

"No…It's too easy. Tie him up and torture him." Hoyt was impressed about the role she had taken in only a matter of hours. Hoyt ordered the privateers to put him in a cell as he helped Diamond up and gave her a glass of water.

"Are you alright?" Hoyt said holding her close. "Do you need anything else?"

"You." Diamond said, not waiting a second to respond. She kissed Hoyt with as much passion as she could, and so did Hoyt, knowing how they both felt about each other. Everything went in slow motion, like a movie and Diamond wrapped her arms and held the back of Hoyt's head to hold him close. Then gunshots filled the outside courtyard as Vaas' pirates had started to raid the compound and the privateers were fairly outnumbered.

"Hoyt, their here for Vaas." Hoyt looked at Diamond and saw the fear in her eyes.

"Yeah, and my head." He knew it wouldn't help Diamonds fear, but said it anyway. He had to make a decision, Leave with Diamond or stay and fight the pirates. He looked at Diamond and then outside. Diamond started to beg Hoyt to leave with her.

"Let's just go, Leave it all behind. The drugs, the slaves. Let's just leave the Island and never come back." Diamond pleaded.

"This is my life's work, I can't just leave. I can fix th-." Before he could finish Diamond cut him off.

"I'm pregnant!" Diamond said with tears in her eyes and caught Hoyt's attention immediately.


	7. Chapter 7 : Mended Bridges

Hoyt turned around with an emotionless face. "What?" He said with a break in his voice. Diamond couldn't tell whether it was a good or bad thing that he was acting like this.

"I'm pregnant. It only took one time I guess." Diamond said looking on as Hoyt slowy collapsed to his knees. He ran his hand through his hair and held the back of his neck. "Are you unhappy?" Diamond said, but not wanting to know the answer. Before Hoyt could even look up, two pirates busted through the door and snatched Diamond and Hoyt.

The pirates took them to Vaas' compound where Vaas had already been released and was just sitting there.

"Ah, good. My presents arrived but with a date, what the fuck? I said leave Hoyt." He said glaring at the pirates.

"What about the wanted dead notice?" Vaas looked at him confused.

"The what?" Hoyt then looked at him with an "I don't believe you" look on his face.

"This." The pirate pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Vaas. Vaas looked at it with amused eyes.

"Well, as much as I would like to see that, I'm not a fucking idiot. I was obviously drunk _and _high, not a smart combination." Vaas threw the notice on the ground. "Burn the rest of those. Don't worry Hoyt, I don't want you dead. I just want your wife." Vaas then turned his attention to Diamond. Hoyt went to lunge at Vaas.

"Vaas, listen. If this ends now, I will give you full control of the slave trafficing." Hoyt said, despretly trying to save Diamond from getting raped…then paused all of his thinking, _**"…and my child.". **_

"Is that right Hermano?" Vaas then turned to Diamond. "As much as I want to see the inside of you, that is just too much of a good deal. I can't turn that down."

"O.k then, If you let us go, we won't touch you and you won't kill either of -." Vaas cut him off.

"Everything goes back to normal, we never speak about it again. After I uncuff you, it never happened." Vaas assured him, uncuffed him and stuck out his hand for a hand shake. Hoyt stuck out his and shook his had, neither man smiling though.

"Alright. We have a shit ton of work to do with "Snow White" still around." Vaas and Hoyt both groand to his name as Diamond said it. "Don't be pussies. He is just one guy." Hoyt was impressed once again and couldn't contain his smile.

"Whats going on with you over there?" Vaas asked as Hoyt was unable to control his smiling.

"Nothing, something just hit me now that this little war is over." Hoyt said looking at Diamond smiled with relief when she relised what is was.

"It's better if you are." Diamond said looking at Vaas, no longer filled with concern he'd rape her. Which was weird, normally a person would feel concerned still, just a little.

"Fine. Hey, bring them back. Along with everyone else. Ya hear me." Vaas told the pirate driving the jeep. He cocked his head in confustion. "Just do it!"

"Easy, down boy." Diamond said to Vaas. Vaas started thinking and put a smile on his face. Hoyt stepped in when he figured out what he was thinking.

"No raping my pregenant girlfriend in your thoughts either."

"Oh shit." Diamond said under her breath.

"What? Pregnant? Oh Hermana, pregnant with his child? You're fucked, chica." Vaas said very casually. Diamond was actually creeped out at Vaas for his composure on the issue.

"Hey, fuck off." Hoyt told Vaas as he jumped in the jeep.


	8. Chapter 8 : Switching Sides

_**Sorry for the wait...Here is an extremely long chapter to make it up.**_

Diamond and Hoyt left in the jeep, never letting go of each others hands. Diamond looked at him with a somewhat disappointed look. Hoyt immediately took notice.

"What? What I do?"

"This isn't leaving." Diamond said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well, we're leaving problems behind. Points for effort?" Hoyt said hoping to win Diamond back over.

"We'll talk later." Diamond said, stopping any arguments from happening and let go of Hoyt's hand.

Diamond and Hoyt arrived at the compound and saw dead bodies everywhere. Hoyt told the privateer's to clean up and they went inside. Diamond tugged Hoyt's jacket to the window in his office, pointing at the massacre outside.

"_**This**_ is why we have to leave. I can't have my child grow up seeing all of this." Diamond looked at Hoyt, who had an angered look on his face.

"_**Your**_ child? What about me? It's my child too and this is all I know." Hoyt said, raising his voice a little.

"Yes, it is your child as well."… Is the only thing Diamond said before storming out of the room. Hoyt followed and grabbed her arm as Vaas did before.

"Hey. What the fuck? Why are you acting like this, Hmm?" Hoyt growled at Diamond. "I thought you were happy? I think our son or daughter could have a great life here." Diamond started to cry.

"I don't want it to turn out like you." Diamond yelled and Hoyt got angry very fast after that.

"What the fuck does that mean?! I thought you loved me?!"

"I do! To an extent. Then I can't stand to be near you. You enjoy burning people in that furnace. You enjoy shooting people in the face and raping women. I can't stand it." Hoyt gained distance from Diamonds body and leaned on the railing over the main stairs in the compound.

"You are a pirate, FOR VAAS! You do the same things I do. Look at how your husband died, during an assassination. Didn't go so well did it? Only you killed them anyway." Diamond looked at him with a mixture of shock and disgust. She ran into the bedroom and locked the door. "Diamond, open the door." Hoyt leaned against the door and heard her sobbing. Hoyt knew he had used a low blow and realised that everything she said was true. He couldn't raise a child in that enviroment, and then remembered what she had said to him in the shower.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"I don't know what I would do without you, Hoyt. Honestly, I-I think I would've killed myself."

_**PRESENT TIME**_

Hoyt snapped back to reality when he heard glass breaking in the bathroom and knew what might happen.

"Diamond! Open this door! Don't do this!" Diamond turned on the faucet. Hoyt kicked down the door and ran into the bathroom. Diamond was sitting there with a piece of glass in her hand, squeezing it tight causing her to bleed. Hoyt took the glass out of her hand and lifter her up to wash the wound.

"Sss, ow!" Diamond said when the water landed on her hand.

"It's not too bad. It might need stitches." Hoyt then looked at Diamond, who looked like she was gonna faint. "Diamond? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just tired of all of it." Diamond said as she fell into Hoyt's arms.

"I'm so sorry, Diamond" Hoyt said holding Diamond close and wrapping up her hand.

"Me to, Hoyt. It's the hormones kicking up. I shouldn't reacted the way I did." Diamond said faintly.

"I know what I have to do, and I'm ready to do it." He told Diamond with a smile. "I guess I was just worried of what might happen afterwards. I don't know how to live a normal life. It scares me because the only thing I have ever known is drugs, slaves and murder." Diamond lifted herself up and kissed faintly.

"I'll teach you." Diamond said running her hand through his hair and hugging him tight.

Diamond woke up the next morning, feeling the consequences of her actions. Hoyt went up to her and presented another problem.

"I know you really don't wanna hear this, let alone right when you wake up but…How will I get off this Island alive."

Diamonds heart sank, she started to feel very ill, and ran to the bathroom. Morning sickness had caught up to Diamond but Hoyt still felt bad thinking it was his fault. Hoyt lifted her hair behind her head, holding it there as she vomited.

"Sorry." Hoyt said rubbing her back.

"It's just morning sickness." She assured him, but he didn't listen. " What were you saying?" Hoyt continued, but cautiously as she could up chuck some more of last nights dinner.

"Everytime I have shown weakness, somebody has tried to kill me. Me saying I'm leaving…It's suicide." Diamond looked confused.

"Why, you'd think they would be excited."

"Well, because if I leave, then Vaas gets everything. My privateer's have made their thoughts loud and clear on that one. I was high and stupid one day and decided it was a good idea to invite a bunch of my men into my office. I told them that if they wanted the ENTIRE operation, they would have to convince me. Also drunk telling them that killing me is even an option and that's where I made a very bad mistake. A lot of people have come after me for the job but all of them are dead."

Diamond was holding the bridge of her nose at this point and proceeded to insult him on his stupidity.

"Hoyt…You are one dumb motherfucker." Diamond said in a fast and etchy tone. "So the only reason your still alive-" Hoyt cut her off.

"Is because the privateer's guarding me, are ones that I know won't try to be that stupid."

"Can't you just recant your statement?"

"No. Unfortunently no, all the men believe it at this point."

"So you're screwed, EITHER way." She told him with her arms crossed.

Hoyt then got an idea and dragged Diamond into his office and locked the door.

"I have an idea. 'Snow White'. He is already destroying everything, and I wanna help. If there is nothing left to take over, I am safe." Diamond thought about it for a few seconds before speaking.

"Okay, so we just have to find him and hope he doesn't kill us. Simple." She said sarcastically.

"We have his little brother, Riley. We can use that, he has one of the pirate radio phones that Vaas uses for his men. Do you have one and do you happen to know the number?"

"Actually, I do. When Vaas figured out he had the phone, he told us to delete and block that specific one. I programmed it in." She said with a smile. "I'm rebellious."

"Here's the plan. We get Riley and fly him to the abandoned air strip, actually drive, lets drive. Then we call, whats his name, Brody?" Diamond nods. "We call him and tell him to meet us." Diamond shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Where is Riley?" She asked Hoyt. "How do we get him out of here and in a jeep undetected?" Hoyt sat and thought for a about half a minute.

"Knock out the power. You grab Riley go upstairs and through the back window. Ill drive a jeep back there and meet you guys."

"Then it's gotta be at night then." Hoyt agreed and waited till night fall.

It's 7 O' Clock and its 30 seconds till Diamond knocks out the power while Hoyt Volker is outside talking to his troops.

"5…4…3…2…1" Diamond then knocked out the power and Hoyt went back into the compound killing the men guarding him. Diamond went to the basement and untied Riley.

"Riley, wake up." Riley woke up and tried to scream but Diamond covered his mouth. "I am trying to help, we don't have much time. We have to go." Diamond took Riley upstairs and outside the back window over the back wall. Ten seconds Hoyt pulled up in his jeep.

"Get in." Riley looked cautiously at Hoyt as he had seen him torture many other guys before him.

"It's ok." Riley trusted her and got in the jeep.

"I can't believe we pulled that off. Okay here is the plan now. I just thought how suspicious it might look if we leave and Riley leaves. So here is what happened. Snow White cut the power and Riley escaped, you and I went looking for him but didn't find him. Snow White took him. Sound good."

"Yep." Diamond looked at Riley. "You good with that?"

"Who is Snow White?"

"Your brother, Jason."

"Jason! He's alive?" Riley suddenly lit up and cooperated fully. "Why are _you _working with my brother?" He directed towards Hoyt.

"I need an out, your brother is it. It'll get simpler when we arrive at the airstrip."

Hoyt, Diamond and Riley rode into the airstrip and got out of the jeep. Riley looked around frantically trying to find Jason.

"Where is he?" Riley said in a depressed manner.

"We have to call him. Here let me do it now." Diamond dialed the number on the phone as Jason answered it.

"Jason Brody? This is Diamond with Hoyt Volker _AND_ your brother." Jason's voice was contaminated by static due to a bad signal.

"Where is he?! Give him to me!" Jason yelled over the phone. Hoyt took the phone from Diamonds hand and started to talk to Jason.

"Listen to me, I have your brother and I am willing to release him to you. Meet me at the airstrip, I need your help." Then he hung up the phone.

It wasn't a half an hour later that Jason showed up at the airstrip. Then a loud voice came from the woods.

"Riley!" It was Jason, but he was hiding.

"Jason, we won't hurt him, just come out and talk." Hoyt said casually.

"Do it Jason, trust me." Riley assured his older brother. Shortly after Jason came out with a very impressive sniper rifle. He snatched Riley and tried to run but Riley wouldn't let them. "They let me go, just to talk to you. Here em' out, bro." Jason didn't like it but agreed.

"What?" Jason said in an angered manner.

"Jason, this is Diamond. She's my girlfriend." Hoyt figured it was best to start that way rather than just "Kill everyone and then take us with you."

"Why do I care?" Jason said impatiently.

"She pregnant and I want to leave this entire operation behind to raise my child in a healthy enviroment. Only problem is leaving, if I try, then I die." Hoyt sounded like he was almost begging Jason.

"You had no problem with any of it before. You're a psychopath, you like murder and all the chaos. Your better off leaving him here." He said directing it to Diamond.

"I have never liked it. This all started with my father. I never wanted to be this, I wanted to be what I'm about to be. A father, and I don't want my child to become the mistake I have." Jason took a deep breath and though about what he was going to do.

"Alright, fine. What am I doing?" Jason asked in a somewhat eased tone.

"What you've been doing. Getting to Vaas and me." Jason looked at him with concern then turned to Riley.

"Then I can't take you with me." Hoyt looked as if his brain was malfunctioning.

"What?"

"If I take Riley. It's over, I go home, otherwise your men will be suspicious." Hoyt and Diamond now understood and turned to Riley.

"You have to beat me up a little then. If I go back perfect, It won't work." Riley directed at Hoyt.

"Diamond you do it." Diamond shot a "You gotta be kidding me" glance towards him.

"Fine. I'll do it." Then very faintly underneath her breath. "Pussy." Jason heard this and started to laugh. Then it got serious as Diamond puched Riley in the nose, causing it to break. Followed by a kick to the ribs when he was on the ground. They took some dirt and spread it on his face and scratched him up a bit.

"Perfect." Hoyt said.

"Yeah, perfect." Riley said under his breath sarcastically. Hoyt tied him up and put him in the back of the jeep.

"Alright, Snow White." Hoyt said sticking out his hand to Jason.

"Are you a poet or something…You've rhymed like six times now." Jason shook Hoyt's hand and they went their separate ways.

Back at the compound, the privateers were still on guard. Hoyt put on his poker face and so did I. The privateers looked at Hoyt with suspicion and then looked at me wondering what the fuck was going on. Hoyt got out of the jeep and started to yell at the privateers.

"I almost wonder why I hired most of you. I even saw the prisoner leaving through the back. I went after him, and Diamond, my pregnant girlfriend." The privateers looked at him with shock. Instead of giving him a look, Diamond just said it.

"You gotta be kidding me?" She said with a laugh as Hoyt looked at her. "You just can't keep this a secret can you?" Hoyt looked at her and realised what he just said.

"Oh, shit." He said with a laugh. "I'm a fucking idiot." He said quietly so the other privateers didn't hear and held the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger. He spoke to his men again. "Never the less, Be more on your game guys!" Hoyt pulled Riley out of the back. "Sorry, kid." He told Riley before yanking him out of the jeep. The privateers took him and put him in a cell while Diamond started reprimanding Hoyt in his office.

"What the fuck, man?" Diamond said quietly so the privateers outside his door didn't hear anything.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just wanna tell the world." Hoyt said somewhat backing off of Diamond.

"Hoyt, A, Don't become a pussy. B, Stop it, who knows if they'll put the pieces together?" She told him before sitting in his chair.

"Okay, not a pussy and I said sorry." Diamond looked at him with an "Exactly" face. "So I should stop saying sorry to you?" He said like a smart ass. "Also…That's _**my chair.**_Up" He said waving his hands.

"Yes, at least tone it down. I don't want to ruin your bad boy did just yet and I'm tired" Diamond said.

"Well, the bad boy in me says, Sit on the couch." Hoyt said and Diamond laughed. She got up to go sit on the couch before his South African accent stopped her. "Wait, come here." She turned and walked towards him as he sat down. "Here, sit." He said pointing to his lap.

"Oh, much better than a couch." She sat on his lap but towards him and put her arms around his shoulders. "Wanna play." Hoyt arched his eyebrows.

"It's only been a day since you told me you were pregnant. You are already bored?" Diamond shrugged and kissed him, she wanted to play. Hoyt laid her down on his desk before a knocked stopped them from their fun. "Ugh, what? I'm busy."

"Snow whites dead, Sir." It was Vaas. Hoyt immediately looked at Diamond with regret in his eyes. "Can I come in? Celebrate?"

"Yeah." Hoyt said with Diamond still on his desk and him on top. Vaas walked in to them getting off of each other. Vaas' lips went thin and looked away trying to contain his anger. Diamond hit Hoyt knowing what he just did and Hoyt smiled. "So, how did you do it?" He asked Vaas.

"He tried to save some native troops. I thought I killed him by tying him up to a cinder block and drowning him but, he escaped that." Hoyt looked at him with confusion.

"How do you manage to fail killing someone twice? A regular is who I expect to do that, Vaas. Not you." Vaas continued.

"Yeah, well. He tried to take over the extraction point for the Natives and the helicopter but we shot it down. He survived that, gotta tell ya, he's an annoying fucking bastard. He crawled out of the helicopter and I shot him, point-blank." Hoyt put on a fake smile before speaking; He had a great poker face.

"Go celebrate then. Let your men rest and then get back to work." Hoyt told Vaas and Diamond rubbed Hoyt's back. Vaas nodded his head and headed for the door. "One more thing, Make sure his little brother Riley is comfortable. He'll be there for a while, might have a buyer."

"Yes, Boss." Vaas then left the room.

"Shit." Hoyt said sitting in his chair and put his hands in his face. "I don't know what to do now."

Hoyt woke up the next day to his guards laughing and talking about Vaas. Diamonds hand holding his.

"Vaas, has gotta be so annoyed. I mean he has failed _**four fucking times **_to kill this bitch."

Hoyt got a hint of hope in his face and Diamond did to. Hoyt looked at her smiling.

"You don't think-" Before he could finish Diamond finished for him.

"He's still alive? Alright. If he is and when you talk to them, you gotta be pissed."

Hoyt let go of Diamonds hand. He went up to his privateers with still no shirt on, just his jeans and shoes.

"What did I just hear come out of your mouth?" Hoyt said in his famous angered tone. The privateer cleared his throat and told Hoyt.

"Uh, Snow White is still alive, sir." Hoyt faked an emotional breakdown very well. He rolled his eyes, took a very deep exhale as he punched the privateer in the face, and threw the other one down the stairs. He slammed his door closed and gave Diamond the biggest hug he could.

"I think you killed one of them?" Diamond said to Hoyt.

"I thought you wanted the bad boy in me?"

"I do, just letting you know." She smiled.

"Oh let me destroy this place a little." Hoyt walked over to his desk and flipped it and threw his chair out the window. "Believable?" He asked Diamond.

"I almost do, calm down." She said as she smiled. Hoyt pulled a gun out. "Okay. Now what are you gonna do with that?" Hoyt smiled.

"Have a little talk with Vaas." He told her as he gestured her to walk out of the office with him. They went down the stairs and he shot the privateer who was lying on the ground unconscious. The rest of the men looked at Hoyt with pure fear and looked at me. Looking like they were surprised I was in one piece. "I hear Snow White is still alive. I'm heading to Vaas' compound, but as you can see, my guards are out of commission. I need two replacements. You, you and you. Lets go." Hoyt said pointing to three guards as they followed him to a jeep. "Get the chopper ready and tell Vaas that I'm on my way!"

Diamond looked at Hoyt and took the gun out of his hand. Hoyt didn't refuse.

"Fine, but if I feel like shooting someone, I'm taking it back." Hoyt said angry.

They arrive at the helicopter and flew to Vaas' compound. Once they arrived, Vaas had lined up his men and he was in front. Hoyt got out, followed by Diamond, immediately the pirates got unconfterble

"I just killed one of my guards and broke my window because of you Vaas. What the fuck!? You have failed to do your job _**FOUR FUCKING TIMES!?**_ Are you getting irresponsible Vaas do _**I **_Need to do your job for you!"

"No, sir." Vaas said with his head down.

Hoyt looked at Diamond, Took the gun out of her hands and shot one of his men.

"That made me fill a little better. Vaas, I swear to god, if you fail one more time…I will kill you. He is just one kid…You have tried to kill him with your own hands…four times. Stop playing games with him and just kill him. Got me!"

"Yes, boss." Vaas said backing away.

"Good." He gave Diamond the gun back. "I have a new group of privateers coming in. I have to greet them next week, I am roasting somebody as an example, Don't let it be you Vaas. Oh and you're paying for the window." He got in the chopper and they went back to the compound.

_**4 DAYS LATER**_

"Who are you roasting?" Diamond asked Hoyt 1 day before he was to meet the new privateers.

"I don't know. One of my men who stole a batch of Cocaine from me and tried to sell it. I don't know his name." Hoyt said feeling sorry for him. "I don't even care anymore. I feel sorry for-" He looked at Diamond who was staring at him. She didn't have to say a word, he knew she was calling him a pussy. "Stop doing that."

"Do you want me to do it?" She asked him. Hoyt shook his head no.

"No, I'll do it." Hoyt said putting on his favorite dress shirt and blazer.

"Do you own any other clothes, I know you wore other shirts while that was washed but come on."

"Hey, don't diss my outfit." He said in a joking manner. A knock came on the door. Hoyt hoped it wasn't Vaas saying he actually killed Brody.

"Sir? We have news on Vaas." Hoyt jolted his head back in confusion raising one eyebrow slightly.

"Vaas? Not Brody?" Diamond said. "Put on your poker face."

Hoyt went and opened the door. The privateer almost pissed himself when he did.

"Calm down, son. What about Vaas?"

"He's dead, Snow White killed him." The privateer backed up slowly but Hoyt just shut the door in his face. Hoyt mouthed to Diamond.

"Calm me down."

"Hoyt calm down. Give me the gun."

"I knew Vaas couldn't do it! That irresponsible son of a bitch!" Hoyt threw a glass at the wall. "How could he be in charge of ANYTHING! If he can't even handle on kid! Well, now look at him, DEAD!" Diamond sat back, crossed her arms and enjoyed the show Hoyt was putting on.

"Don't you dare break the window again, we just got that fixed." Hoyt chuckled quietly and told Diamond to move as he picked up the chair that she was sitting on and threw it out the window. "God dammit, Hoyt!" Hoyt contained his laughter and so did Diamond. Hoyt leaned out the broken window,

"I swear to god, the next person to talk to me without me asking you to, DIES!" Hoyt came back in and Diamond kissed him once they were out of view. "This kid is fucking good." Hoyt knelt and hugged Diamond, well more like the baby. "We'll all be out of here in no time."


	9. Chapter 9 : Close but no Cigar

Diamond draped her arms on Hoyt's shoulders and slightly hugged him back.

"You're starting to show." Hoyt told her.

"Agh. No." Diamond said in a joking way.

"Hey, its part of the package, get used to it." He said with a smile.

"Well, hopefully we are out of here before I start to _**really**_ show." She told him with concern. "I thought you had to meet the privateers today?"

"They pushed it, the boats late. I am pissed about it actually." He said with frustration in his voice. He got up and went to his desk. "I'm meeting them 2 days. Ugh. I hate when people post pone." He flopped into his chair and put his feet up on the desk and lit a cigar. "I don't have to stop this do I?" He asked with a frown refering to the cigar.

"No, but you will have to start smoking outside. I don't ever want this child smoking. Promise?" Then Diamond realised that he would have nowhere _**to**_ smoke outside. "We have nowhere to go once we go." Hoyt blew it off.

"Yeah, we do. I have a mansion in the states." Diamond raised one eyebrow. "What? Sometimes I go there to cool off. I promise, this kid will never smoke."

"Are you even an American citizen?" She asked Hoyt, now raising both eyebrows.

"No, but I will be. I know about money problems in America. I have millions of U.S Dollars here on the islands." Diamond shrugged.

"Well, that solves that." Hoyt got up and decided to check up on Riley.

"C'mon, let's go see our prisoner."

Hoyt and Diamond walked downstairs into the jail like area of the compound. A privateer was there torturing him.

"Hey!" Hoyt yelled to the privateer. "What the hell are you doing? I didn't ask you to do this." Hoyt stood there pushing for an answer.

"He was being annoying." The privateer told him hoping it would be good enough. It wasn't. Hoyt looked at Diamond and she took the privateers knife, she stabbed him in the neck.

"No, torturing the prisoners without my permission. You go me? You, go upstairs and turn off the cameras."

"Why?" The privateer asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry did you wanna end up-" Hoyt pointed at the privateer mid-sentence and before he could finish his sentence the privateer ran up stairs. "Yeah, you better run your ass up there." Hoyt said to himself and walked towards Diamond.

Hoyt walked in and saw the camera light still on and recording, even though he said to turn it off. He turned to the camera.

"You think, I won't notice a disobeyed order when I see one huh?" He went to the power box for the camera and ripped the wires out of their proper places. "Cameras are off."

"Riley, are you alright?" Riley shook his head for yes. "He's shot!" Hoyt moved Diamond out of the way and immediately went upstairs. "It'll be ok." Your brother is almost here and the plan is almost in action." Gunshots sound upstairs, many of them. All different guns. "HOYT!" Diamond ran upstairs to see Hoyt in cover behind two dead privateers.

"Diamond!" He ran over to her pulling her back down stairs. "Stay down here. Don't worry the plans still intact. A few privateers just tried to kill me and take over. Bastards." Hoyt hugged Diamond but she wouldn't let him go back up.

"No! I am not raising this baby alone." She told Hoyt very sternly, he had never seen Diamond so serious.

"Okay. I'll stay down here with you." The gunshots stopped and a voice that sounded above them shouted down.

"All clear, sir."

"Good, make an example out of them." Hoyt looked at Diamond. "See? Nothing to worry about."

"Was it the privateer that disobeyed the order?" Diamond asked still holding Hoyt close.

"No, actually he was the one who saved my life. He didn't know how to run the cameras." He said with a chuckle.

_**TWO DAYS LATER**_

"Hoyt, will you wake your ass up? I'm supposed to be the one who sleeps 2 days straight here." She threw her pillow at Hoyt.

"Fine, I'm awake." He said moving slightly, still with nothing but his boxers on.

"When do you meet the new privateers?" She nudged Hoyt again.

"9! God, leave me alone. I'm hung over." He said.

"Well you're a half an hour late."

"Agh, WHAT! Shit." He got up and put his Jeans on and went to leave the room.

"You're missing your shirt, Honey." She told him before he could open the door, not that he or she minded him showing off his body.

"What?" He looked down. "Ah, shit." He put on the rest of his clothes. "Oh, I don't wanna go." Diamond laughed.

"Here, I made this for when you woke up." Hoyt looked at it with his eyebrows arched and he was leaning back away from it.

"It smells, and looks weird." He said not wanting to drink it.

"Yeah, well it cures hangovers." Hoyt took the drink and drank it without thinking about it. His face looked like he was a child that accidently drank his mothers beer.

"Ugh, Gross." He said looking at Diamond, extending his hands out for her to take the cup.

"Just give it a few minutes. You're off to a good start to having these new privateers like you." She said sarcastically.

"Let's go." Dread in his voice.

They got in the helicopter and rode that to the Cenote where the docks were located. He got out and was surprised at how well that awful concoction worded on his migraine. They headed down into the Cenote and greeted the Privateers.

"Ah, my rosie cheeked new employees." He started his pep talk, but as he was talking, Diamond was looking. She saw one of the privateers looking at her and waving discretely. He showed some of his tattoos, it was Jason! Diamond played it off amazingly and watched the rest of Hoyts speech.

"Now if you break on of these 3 rules…" He lit a match and threw it in the furnace. The man was inside screaming and banging the sides of the furnace in agony trying to escape. Diamond looked away unable to watch. "…I'll roast you in the furnace until your skin crackles…Like chicken." Diamond still unable to watch until he stopped screaming and there was nothing but flames. Diamond once again looked to Jason, whose face was stone cold, then looking at her and he shrugged a little.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Hoyt pointed to Diamond. "There is no touching Diamond. Or you will meet the same fate." He pointed to the furnace and continued. "Also, your very own island, for the head of Jason Brody."

Hoyt took Diamonds hand and they walked off stage.

"Leave us." Diamond told the privateers guarding them.

"Why did you do that?" He looked at Diamond with confusion as they got on the boat.

"I'm driving. You'll see." She winked and looked at the privateers who were smiling like immature little boys. She started to drive and stopped in the middle of the ocean.

"What are you doing, what is this?"

"One of the privateers. It was Brody."

"How do you know?" Hoyt looked up at Diamond.

"That's how I know." She was looking off into the distance as another boat approached.

"Hello there." Jason said as he drove up. "Need a lift?" He started to joke around.

"How the fuck did you make it past all those guards and steal one of those suits?" Hoyt asked him as he jumped onto their boat.

"It wasn't easy at all, I'll say that. So, how is Riley?" Diamond looked at him with awkward eyes. "What? What happened!"

"Calm down, he's fine….Kinda. One of my privateers felt he was acting annoying, so he shot him in the shoulder." Hoyt told him

"Where is this privateer now?" Jason asked wanting to kill him.

"He's dead. I found him annoying."

"Then the plans still going?"

"Can turn back now, she's showing." Diamond hated when he pointed that out, which is why he said it.

"Ugh, Fuck off." Diamond told Hoyt as Jason laughed.

"Hey, before I went in to view your speech, which now is going to make my job more difficult. I need my head. A guy stopped me, wanting to betray you. I'm thinking I kill him, we set up a meeting and go from there." Hoyt nodded in agreement.

"Oh, wait. What's the name on the tag there? I need to know which privateer you are."

"Foster."

"Got it." They all went their separate ways, Hoyt and Diamond went back to the compound.

"I am so fucking tired." Diamond said as she lied down in the bed. "Come to bed, It's late."

"Yeah, I just have-" Diamond cut him off.

"No, when you say that, you don't come to bed for hours. Sometimes not at all." Diamond putt on her puppy eyes and Hoyt gave in immediately.

"Fine, just…stop with eyes." She smiled and they both settled down for the night.

The next morning they woke up to a privateer bursting through the door.

"What…the…fuck." Hoyt went for his gun.

"I'm so sorry, sir. Snow White, he destroyed the communications network."

"What?!"

"I survived the explosion…He's dressed as a privateer." Hoyt's expression changed.

"Who did you tell this to?"

"Nobody, sir. I wanted to tell you first." Hoyt nodded.

"Good." He took out his silenced gun and shot the privateer in the face.

"Shits gonna move fast from this point. Other people are gonna find out."

"I know. Think you're up for it?" Diamond cocked her head and squinted her eyes.

"Stop making fun of me." Hoyt shrugged.

"Fine, I'll stop. Seriously though."

"Yes, I'll be fine."

It was mid-day and it was a very busy day for Hoyt. He was working on what to do when Jason kills the traitor. Then Sam Becker walked into his office.

"Ah, Sam. What do you have for me today."

"I wanted to talk to you about a man named Foster." Hoyt found himself suddenly leaning forward.

"Why?"

"He helped me defuse the situation at the drug fields and he told me he has a list of traitors. He also has pictures of the meeting that the roll sheet was exchanged." Hoyt smiled Sam just came in and did the work for Hoyt.

"Set up a meeting. I wanna meet this, uh?" Hoyt knew his name, but for show he asked again for it.

"Foster, sir."

"Ah, yes. Foster."

"Right away." Sam got up and left Hoyts office.

"Perfect." Hoyt said to himself. "Hey!" He yelled to the privateers outside his doors.

"Yes, sir." The privateers' head peaking around the corner.

"Where is Diamond? Also when is poker night?"

"Diamond is in the cells, and its in two days, sir." Hoyt took his feet off of his desk and got out of his chair to see Diamond.

"Diamond, what are you doing down here?" There were no guards down here this time.

"Telling Riley all this is almost over." She said quietly so nobody else heard her.

"I have a plan, let go out."

Diamond and Hoyt went out with out any guards as they usually did just to talk. So Hoyt didn't get buried in work. Once they got far enough, he started to tell her the plan.

"Sam will set up a meeting and I'll invite him to poker night. From there we kill the guards, and do the same thing we did with Riley. Except we get off this Island. This island is crumbling, I told Jason to take out the fuel depot so this island can't function."

"…and it's out of business for ever."

"He should be on Vaas' island, freeing the women we have there." On cue, when Hoyt said that, a car came up behind him.

"Sir." He said slowing down and jumping out of the car.

"You know not to bother me with work when I'm out here."

"The fuel depot has been destroyed." Hoyt acted very surprised and pissed. Diamond looked at the privateer with daggers. He looked down and got back into the car.

"Did you see who blew it up?"

"Sam did."

"Interesting." Hoyt looked at Diamond. "We're not the only ones working with Brody." The privateers looked at Hoyt shocked, scared and pissed all at the same time.

"_**You guys **_are traitors?" Hoyt looked disappointed.

"I wish you didn't say that." He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the privateer's head.

"Okay, I won't say a word. I swear." Hoyt pulled the trigger.

"That was actually gratifying."

"So Sam is working with Jason?" Diamond said.

"I'll talk to Jason when he gets here. We should get back and get away from this body." Hoyt took diamonds hand and walked back to the compound.

Hoyt was sitting in his chair waiting for Brody to arrive. Then a footsteps came in and Sam spoke first, Hoyt was turned towards his windows with a cigar in his hand.

"This is Foster." Sam spoke in his German accent.

"Ah, take a cigarette break, Sam." Sam walked out of the room.

"Where is this list of traitors and your photos?" Hoyt was acting 'till sam closed the doors.

"Whats the plan?" Brody said quietly.

"I'm gonna have you go downstairs and interrogate your brother." Hoyt said cautiously knowing Brody wouldn't like the idea.

"You mean torture." Jason said with frustration and argument.

"No, just slap him once or twice, he'll tell you everything we need to make this work and look believable. Hey, it was your brothers idea."

"Idiot. Fine, but nothing harder than a slap." Hoyt nodded and put his hands up.

"That's all we need. Okay, go. Riley is expecting you." Jason got up and got out of the room and headed down stairs. Hoyt looked at the camera feed and noticed something odd after about 30 seconds. The camera was on loop, Sam was indeed helping him and it made Hoyt a little angry.

After the "interrogation", Hoyt went downstairs to greet Jason.

"Great job, I got a good feeling about you kid. Why don't you come up for a game of Poker sometime? Sam you're also invited. We'll all discuss some business."

"I'm in." Jason told Hoyt and turned his attention to sam.

"Of course I'm in." Sam patted Jason's shoulder.

"Perfect, I'll make sure Sam gets you the information. Poker Night!" Hoyt turned and walked away. Jason followed him once he knew he was safe to talk to Hoyt.

"Ok, that went well. Is Sam a part of the plan?" Jason asked expecting a no.

"Well, no." Jason shook his head.

"I knew it."

"I actually need to kill him. Just play along until I cough. Then you're going to kill the guard behind you and I will kill the guard behind me. I have a doppelgänger of my self that we are going to put on the floor of my office. That should give us some time to escape and get off this island."

"Okay, I got it. I got to tell my friends to get off the island."

"Yes, do that. Make sure they get off this island, It's gonna get very chaotic once they find out I'm a 'Traitor'. It'll be what , times ten."

"Shit. That is chaos." Jason laughed. "Um, I'll head out to get them off the island then. If it's as chaotic as you make it seem, watch that girl of yours."

"I will." Then Jason went on his way and Hoyt went up to get back to work, and prepare for a killer poker night.

Poker night

Hoyt was sitting behind his desk, counting down the minutes till the poker game. He had a cigar in his hand, hoping it would calm his nerves. Diamond came in, he immediately put the cigar out.

"Hey, is the jeep in position?" Hoyt asked.

"Yes. What about Riley?"

"Yes, he's should be on his way to the strip."

Diamond hugged Hoyt as if it was their last day here, and it might be. Hoyt held Diamond tight and kissed her forehead while running his hands through her long, black hair.

"We'll be fine. Just prepare to move fast."

"I'll be in the jeep. Don't your dare die on me."

Hoyt kissed her one last time as they separated and went to their planned positions. A privateer stepped into his office.

"Sir, Foster and Becker are here."

"Good. Send them in." Hoyt went and sat at the poker table in the corner of his office. Sam and Jason came in, two men stood guard with assault rifles.

"Come in, come in. Sit lets play." Hoyt sat and had already dealt the hands. It was time to reveal their hands, on all accounts. Sam flipped his and so did Jason. When it was time to flip Hoyt's he hesitated. When his did, the Poker game ended but the real game had just begun as Hoyt took out a knife a stabed Sam in the throat.

"SAM!" Jason yelled, playing along to the game.

"Sorry, House wins." Hoyt told Jason. "Look at that, we have the same cards. Let him go and give him a knife, we end this now." The guards let him go and gave back his knife. "I've been doing this since before you were born kid."

"Bring it on old man." Hoyt lunged and Jason blocked it and punched him in the face.

"Have you checked up on your brother, I sold him to somebody very special in Yemen."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Jason lunged and Hoyt blocked it.

"He's at the airstrip, don't wanna miss that plane."

"I'll delay the flight." Hoyt coughed and Jason turned and killed the guard behind him and so did Hoyt.

"Okay, where's the doppelgänger you have?" Hoyt pulled out a guy who looked a lot like him and dragged him on the floor.

"Let me see your knife." Hoyt took Jason's knife and stuck it in the decoys head and neck, making a cross through his head.

"Okay, you have to go through the front. I'm out the back window, there head out the front of the gate and Diamond will be driving by. You have to jump on to the jeep. Don't miss, We can't come back for you."

"I got it. Go!" Jason sprinted out the door and and Hoyt went out the back and jumped the wall landing inside the jeep. He covered himself with a blanket.

"Give him some time." Hoyt said before hiding under the blanket. Diamond gave Jason 10 Seconds then raced to the front gate. Diamond was dressed in a privateers uniform, so nobody saw her face.

"I see him, get ready." Diamond raced around to head for the bridge. She passed Jason and he Jumped and hung on for dear life. "Hang on Jason!" Jason finally got in and hid under the blanket with Hoyt.

"Hi, hows your day going?" Jason asked Hoyt.

"Hold on boys! The bridge is up, gotta jump it."

"Oh, Shit!" Jason yelled and they grabbed on to the sides of the jeep as it flew through the air. When it hit the ground the blanket came flying off the back of the jeep.

"FUCK! This is bad. We needed that." Hoyt said.

"Time to adjust, like I have for the past month." Hoyt nodded. "You got a gun on here somewhere?"

"Yeah, here." He pulled out two assault rifles and a grenade launcher.

"Nice. I want the grenade launcher." Hoyt smiled. He pulled out what seemed like a controller of some sorts.

"What is that?" Jason asked.

"Just for good measure." Hoyt pressed the button and the entire compound exploded.

"Here." Hoyt gave Jason the launcher and took aim with him as two jeeps pulled up on them. Jason shot one with the grenade launcher and blew it up. Hoyt shot the driver of the jeep and it crashed into a ditch on the side of the road. Word spread very fast that Hoyt was a traitor, as EVERYONE took aim at him. Finally they lost Hoyt's army and left the jeep behind.

"Thanks for the warning on the explosives." Diamond said pushing Hoyt in a playful manner.

"You're welcome." Hoyt said hugging Diamond.

"Let's hold the celebrations, where is the airstrip, we have to leave."

"This way." Diamond started to run towards the airstrip. Finally the got up the hill and saw it.

"Where is Riley?" He directed towards Hoyt.

"He should be in one of these buildings." Jason looked worried

"Should be?"

"Don't worry, I told them to wait for the buyer to pick him up, but nobody is coming." All of them men were running around like ants.

"They must've heard the boss is a traitor." Jason joked to Hoyt about it.

"Yep, that means we only have a little time. Let's go."

The three of them snuck down into a building filled with guns and ammo. Jason collected three grenade shells and aimed. He fired on a group to the left of the air field.

"Ok, no more grenades. We can't risk blowing up the chopper." Hoyt gave an order and Jason and Diamond followed it. They started picking off the men there one by one before they heard Riley scream.

"I'm in here! Over here!" He was in a blue building with thin metal bars for windows.

"I'm going for Riley. You guys stay here and cover me." Diamond and Hoyt started gunning down as many people as they could. It took a minimum of 5 minutes for Jason to clear the building and grab Riley. They finished of the rest of the reinforcements and went for the chopper.

"Shit. There is one thing I didn't think off. Who can fly?" Hoyt said pissed off at himself. Jason looked at Riley.

"What? I can't fly this thing." Jason threw is hands up

"You just got your pilots licence."

"That was for planes, not helicopters!"

"Well, now is the time to learn."

They all got into the chopper and Jason got on the mounted machine gun while Hoyt and Diamond provided extra cover fire.

"Blow up the fueling stations! The whole airport will go up and they can't follow us." Hoyt suggested as he fired at all the fuel trucks that were there. Jason fired at the gas pump itself and like Hoyt said, the whole place went up in flames.

"Holy shit!" A scream came from the cockpit of the chopper as Riley struggled to make it fly. Hoyt grabbed the launcher off of Jason's back and took out the cars on the bridge in front of them.

"We made it!" Riley screamed.

"Just keep going, you're getting out with the rest of us." Jason said to Diamond and Hoyt.

"I thought you told them to leave the island?"

"Then how would you get off the island. This helicopter aint gonna do it."

Hoyt was sitting down with his head against the wall of the chopper and Diamond resting confterbly in his arms. Jason broke silence when they arrived at Dr. Earhart's mansion.

"Oh, shit." Hoyts head turned to Jason, but Diamond was fast asleep. Hoyt gently rested Diamonds head on the floor.

"What?" He looked and saw the mansion on fire. "What the hell happened?"

"I have no Idea." The helicopter landed and everyone got out of the helicopter, except Diamond.

"I wanna make sure the coast is clear before I wake her up." Hoyt said to Jason.

"Riley, watch her." Jason directed and handed Riley his handgun. "Riley had gun training a few years ago." Hoyt didn't mind leaving her now.

Hoyt and Jason looked around, guns in hand.

"Dr. Earnhart!" Jason ran over to the gazebos behind the burning mansion. "What happened here?"

"P-Pirates." Dr. Earnhart died right then and there, then, gunshots filled the air.

"Jason!" Riley screamed. "There's too many!" Hoyt and Jason rushed to the chopper as Riley and Diamond were out numbered. Diamond was already in the hands of a pirate when they got there.

"DIAMOND!" Hoyt bellowed. He didn't want to shoot at the pirate with the risk of shooting her. All gunfire stopped as an unexpected guest arrived on the scene.

"Ah, hermano. I didn't take you as a traitor boss. Especially, not for this BITCH!" Vaas was alive and back with a vengeance.

"I killed you." Jason said confused and angry.

"Well, you tried and well, almost succeeded. I was almost dead when I was treated for my wound. You couldn't do it though. Like I said to you when we first met, I rule this fucking kingdom." Hoyt looked at him and raised his gun.

"Ah ah. Now, Hoyt. You don't want these two filled with bullet holes do you? If you want your child and whore to live, you come back to my compound and surrender." Hoyt was grinding his teeth trying not to shoot Vaas in the face, and did what he asked as he surrendered himself.

"Let these three go, and I'll do whatever you want." Hoyt started to negotiate with Vaas.

"No. I'll let the Brody's go, I can't stand them on this Island anymore. Diamond stays with us." Before Hoyt could refuse and plead his case Jason stopped him.

"No, stay with her. I'll come back." Hoyt looked at him with shock. Did Jason Brody actually care about Hoyt's life and his family's life as well?

"Fine. There is never changing your psychotic mind anyway." Vaas let Riley go.

"That hurt." Vaas said sarcastically. "Get of this Island. If you come back, you die. Oh, and his friends as well, can't have you coming back for them. I doubt you'll be back for this asshole." All of Jasons friend got on the boat and left the Island. "Let's go."

_**9 MONTHS LATER**_

Hoyt was always kept in a separate cage than Diamond, but always next to each other. Some sort of sick mind game Vaas liked to play. Diamond was sleeping on the unconfterble floor when she felt a pain in her stomach. She got up and held the baby as the pain came back again. She let out a moan, and had woken up Hoyt. She had gone into labor and there wasn't a thing Hoyt could do about it.

"Ahhh, god." Diamond said in pain Hoyt was against the cage now extending his hand for Diamond to hold it.

"Hey, Diamond look at me. Everything's okay. Just breath." Hoyt tried to confert her. By this time the pirate on guard had called Vaas. After an hour of labor pains, Vaas walked into the room.

"Ah, Senorita. Finally, I was starting to worry if this little guy was ever going to pop out." Vaas laughed afterwards. He signaled the pirates to take her out of her cage and out of the room.

"Where are you taking them?!" Hoyt said infuriated.

"Don't worry. They are in good hands, and you will never see that child." Hoyt slammed against the cage as hard as he could. "Don't worry, I've always wondered what its been like to be a father. I'll take good care of it."

"You son of a bitch, I swear to god, if you touch my child-" Vaas cut him off.

"You'll do what? Look at you. You are stuck in a cage. You should've just stayed put Hoyt as the largest slave and drug trafficker in the South Pacific." Vaas left the room to see how the birth was going.

He walked in to a restrained Diamond in pain. Her labor was almost over as it was time to push. The doctor told her to push as she refused.

"You'll push or the baby will die along with you." Diamond gathered her words.

"I'd rather that than the baby being left in you're hands." She spat at Vaas.

"Then we'll just cut it out of you. Now push!" Diamond didn't want to, but pushed.

Hoyt was still in his cage thinking about Jason Brody. Had he forgotten about Hoyt and Diamond? Would he ever come back? Then a scream filled the air, not Diamonds or Vaas, but a baby. Hoyt's child has been born, and he couldn't see it. He grew furious and filled with sorrow at the same time.

"Hey!" A whisper came from the darkness. It was Brody. "Miss me?" He asked as he untied Hoyt. "There is no more stealth from here, we got to get that baby and you guys out of here, but that room is filled with pirates.

"Not until I get my child and fiancé out alive." Jason looked surprised at "fiance" but didn't have time to congratulate.

"Okay, I'll distract while you kill Vaas and get your family out of there." Hoyt didn't wait as he went around the dark hallway looking for and entrance to the room where his Diamond and his child was. He placed himself behind the doorway as he heard gunshots in the hallway Jason went down.

Hoyt saw Vaas holding his child and immediately held a gun to his head. The baby was wrapped in a pink blanket, it was a girl. Diamond woke up and tried to stand but fell as Jason caught her.

"YOU AGAIN!" Vaas screamed

"Put my daughter down!" Diamond came over and took him from Vaas' hands.

"We have to go now!" Jason screamed as he used his knife to kill another pirate.

Hoyt put his gun down and went to run out with Diamond and Brody when a gunshot came from behind. Seconds later, Diamond collapsed to the ground and Hoyt shot Vaas in the shoulder, Vaas ran away. He looked down at Diamond who had massive blood loss already and Brody was holding their daughter.

"No! No no no no no. Diamond, wake up. We have to go." He started to actually cry and Diamond wiped the tears away.

"You and I both know I can't go with you." She also started to cry as she knew she would never see her daughter grow up. Then Hoyt started to sob.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Hoyt tried to lift her but I pirate came in and he tackled Hoyt out of the way. Diamond picked up Hoyts gun, Jason covered the babies ears and she shot the pirate.

"Go!" Diamond yelled at Hoyt. "You have to raise her. Go to your mansion in the states. I will always be with you guys." Hoyt leaned down still crying and kissed her one last time, tears pouring from his eyes. He touched his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Mrs. Volker." He was struggling to put his words together. Diamond hugged him with all her might.

"I love you. Mr. Volker. T-This has been the g-greatest adventure of my life. G-Goodbye and Thank y-you." She took one last deep breath, closed her eyes and died in Hoyts arms as Stefan died in hers.

"I'm so sorry, Hoyt. But if you want this child to live, we have to leave now!" Hoyt got up and left with his child, but it was impossible for Hoyt not to look back at Diamonds body. She was lifeless and lying in a pool of her own blood. Hoyt forced himself to look away and held his child through the waves of men in their way. They got into a jeep and rode to the airport, where Riley was waiting with a plane.

Hoyt got in the back with his screaming daughter.

"Where is Diamond?" Riley asked setting off Hoyt's tears in the back as he looked at his child. He then looked to Riley and very.

"Let's go." He said calmly.

The plane took off as Hoyt left the Island forever with his daughter, Saphira. But not the only woman he ever loved.

_**Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
